


Training Days pt.2

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Training Days pt.2

**Ren's pov**

 Time has passed as I was still dealing with the training to become a soldier. There have been people who have dropped out already because they couldn't handle the pressure of being a soldier. My will to become a soldier hasn't been broken and there wasn't a way to break it. Shadis was still trying to intimidate everyone that was like me, but he was failed to do so yet. It was obvious that there were a good amount of soldiers who saw hell like I did because of the titan attack that appeared five years ago. 

I left my room after getting ready for the day ahead of me which would be dealing with more training once again. Shadis told us yesterday that we would be dealing with maneuver gear training learning how to stay balanced. Today would be a new learning experience, but I was looking forward to it because the gear would be giving me the chance to fight against the titans. I placed my belt on before the bell soon rang telling us that it was time to go outside for the training to start. I went over with the group where wood posts were lined up at in wait. I knew that this is where we would be practicing with the gear. I shifted on my feet for a moment while waiting for Shadis to appear. There were a few cadets talking among each other about random things, but I really didn't care about what they were saying. I let out a breath before Shadis soon appeared with the equipment that we would be needing today. Shadis started to pull people from the group to see how well they would be with the gear. I watched silently seeing the cadets that were failing and succeeding at the use of the 3-D maneuver gear. It soon came to my turn when I heard Shadis yell out 

"Yoshida, you're next!"

I nodded and walked over to the posts before my belt got hooked up. Shadis stood nearby before giving the command to start. I felt my feet leave the ground before I started to use my balance to keep myself from falling. I was able to stay balanced easily because it actually wasn't very hard for me. I knew that people could mess up on this part very easily though especially if they have horrible balance. I was looking forward to actually learning how to use the gear and blades for real. This training is making the path for me though that would lead me to become a soldier. The Survey Corps is my goal and I am going to make that goal a reality since I want to follow the path that my parents took to help humanity win against the titans. 

**Shadis' pov**

 I was looking through the results over the cadets were still around from the training they were going through. I could tell which cadets were serious about this though because of their scores they had. I soon came across Ren Yoshida's file and I looked over it seeing that her score made a major jump. There were a lot of serious cadets among this group and it will be interesting to see how these cadets will grow. Their futures are going to be filled with danger and serious events, but these cadets have promise that they will survive through everything they have to go through. 

 


End file.
